Heart Of A Champion
by Soccermustang
Summary: Benny is sold to a new home and is put through several different sports that are not the one that is true in his heart, barrel racing. With the help of Turner and Star he overcomes the difficulties and moves on to enjoy his new life.
1. New Home

**Heres another horse story, not about spirit but once again no where else to put it :) Hope You all like it! **

* * *

Chapter 1- New Home

The crowd went wild as the next contestant burst into the arena. They shouted the powerful stallion's name and he circled each barrel with such swiftness and gracefulness. The mighty stallion turned and charged at his final barrel. His rider showing every sign of encouragement to go faster. His lungs burned with every gasp of breath he took and his fiery legs pounded the ground with every step he made. He circled the barrel and turned to the finish line. At top speed he galloped until he crossed the line. He slowed with a tug at the bit in his mouth from his master's signal. His rider shouted with joy and threw their arms around the stallion's neck. The horse proudly lifted his head high as other contestants congratulated him on his brilliant performance.

"You've seen this horse before folks! He is the greatest, most spectacular, and fastest horse you have ever seen in your life! Such a powerful stallion that I am proud to say who is from our hometown here in the state of Michigan, is goin' to the pro rodeo tour folks! That's right you heard me correct National Treasure is goin' to where all champions go!"

Benny jerked his eyes open when the truck hit a pothole in the rode. He nearly fell in the cramped space of the trailer. He sighed when he remembered it had only been a dream. He shook his body and looked out the window in the trailer. He smiled when he saw miles of grassland full of grazing horses in pastures. Where he lived there was very little grass and barely any room to run freely in the pastures. If it weren't for his lovely owner Elizabeth, he would've hated where he lived. He was confused as to why he was in this area, usually the only time he left home was for a visit to the vet or very rarely did he go to barrel racing competitions, which he proudly won every competition. Never had they been out this far from home.

The vehicle slowed and turned into a driveway. Benny looked back out the window and his eyes widened from the beauty that lay before him. The pastures were huge and horses filled them with all sorts of colors. The barns were three of his barn put together. Benny smiled, then he wondered why he was here. The truck came to a stop and Benny watched as Elizabeth hopped out of the truck. Benny smiled as she opened the trailer's door and hooked his lead rope to him. Benny happily followed her out of the truck, glad to be out of the trailer since he had been in there for about four hours. He looked up to see a young boy walking to them.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Elizabeth, the owner of the quarter horse I'm selling." She held her hand out.

"I'm Lance Clabic," he took her hand and shook it. "My dad will be right out for the payments." He looked at Benny and smiled. "Pretty good lookin' horse there, what's his name?"

"This is Benny, but his show name is National Treasure."

"Hello Benny," he said as he patted his neck. Benny nickered friendly. "Welcome to your new home."

Benny blew through his lips. Not knowing a word that Lance had just said. He turned his ears to the direction of another person walking to them.

"Well Lance, he sure wasn't cheap so you better be right about this stallion being good."

"Believe me sir," Elizabeth began as she took an envelope full of money from the man. "Benny here is worth every penny. I just wish I didn't have to sell him. Ever since I lost my job everything just went downhill." Lance could see the hurt in her eyes, he also noticed that she was on the verge of tears.

"Well, Lance take the horse back to his pasture. He's goin' to the green barn." Will's father explained. Since there were so many barns, they gave each barn a different color which was the same color as the horses tack.

"Wait could I have a minute to say goodbye?" The man nodded and motioned for his son to give her time alone. Elizabeth turned to Benny, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Benny, I swear I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to. Unfortunately thats not the case. If I keep you I won't even be able to afford food." Benny nudged his nose against her, understanding how sad she was, even though he didn't know why.

She lead him to Lance. He took the rope and watched her leave. Benny's heart sank as he began to understand what was happening. He whinnied for her to come back and tried to trot to her, but he was pulled back by Lance. He gave a neigh so loud it filled the ranch, horses turned to see what was going on. He whinnied again, this time for goodbye. She got into the truck and backed out of the driveway. Benny could feel tears form at the edge of his eyes. He nickered and followed Lance. The horses greeted him as he passed each pasture. He just continued walking.

They came upon the green barn. Benny looked around in amazement. He had never seen such a big barn before. There were 10 stalls on one side, then on the other there were only five since there was an area for the food and tack. Lance lead Benny to the other side of the barn to the pasture.

"This is were your goin' to stay." Lance removed the lead rope and patted Benny's back for him to continue forward into his new home.

Benny took a couple steps and then stopped when he noticed all the horses that were in the same pasture as him. Benny smiled, he had never before had the opportunity to be with other horses in the same home as him. Benny whinnied to get the horses attention. Most the horses looked up with one glance and then returned to grazing. Benny frowned but then he noticed three horses trotting happily to him. Benny watched happily as the horses trotted towards him to greet him. There was a bay, sorrel, and a palomino. The bay was the first to make it to Benny.

"Hello there! I love it when we get newcommers, don't mind the others there just a little shy," the bay let out a sort of sarcastic cough when he talked of the others being shy. "Anyway, I'm Turner, these two here are Comet and Sandy." The sorrel named Comet greeted him along with his mate Sandy.

"I'm Benny."

"Welcome Benny, do you mind if I call you Ben," Turner asked but before Benny could answer, he continued asking questions. "What sport do you do?"

"I'm a barrel racer, but I haven't been to many events. My owner couldn't afford them, well my previous owner that is."

"Ah don't worry about that, you'll get over your old owner soon enough you'll see. Barrel racing huh, looks like Star's got some competition." Turner replied. Comet laughed at Turners last comment.

"Yeah right, no one can't beat Star, no matter how strange she is."

"Comet! Be nice!" Sandy scolded him.

"Sorry dear, anyway I'm a racer and Sandy here is a jumper. Have you ever heard of three day eventing?"

"Um, no I haven't."

"Well, she's the best there is," Sandy nudged his muzzle at her mates comment.

"Lets not forget the number one steeplechase racer here," Turner said sarcastically. "Thats right, undefeated and still goin'" Benny chuckled.

"So, who's Star? I'd like to meet another barrel racer."

"She's the white quarter horse over in the corner there." Turner explained, point his muzzle in the direction. Benny turned and saw her. She was the most beautiful mare he'd ever seen. Benny frowned when he noticed she was alone, while the pack of the ten remaining horses stood far from her.

"Why is she all alone?"

"Well, she just doesn't like other horses company, I guess." Benny looked at Turner and noticed he was kind of upset. "Everytime someone tries to talk to her she either ignores you if your lucky, or she will tear you apart."

"She cant be that bad," Benny chuckled.

"Oh yah?" Comet laughed. "Look at this here scar on my shoulder, that was from me tryin' to give a friendly hello."

"I'm gonna go talk to her. She seems so lonely."

"Look Ben, take my advice when I say she doesn't want **anyones** company." Turner chuckled.


	2. Friendly Greeting, Well Sort Of

Chapter 2: Friendly Greeting, Well Sort Of

Benny trotted away from Turner and the others and headed to where Star was. He wanted to prove them wrong, everyone needed someone to talk to. Well at least that was what Benny thought. Benny slowed to a walk when he began to approach her.

"Hello! I'm Benny, you must be Star."

"GO AWAY! Turner set you up to this didn't he?!" She glared her teeth threatenley.

"No, I came here on my own. I heard you were a barrel racer too. I love barrel racing, I've never been around other horses this much before and its so cool to get to. The only time I've seen other horses was at competitions..."

"Look, I am warning you now, go away!" Benny felt like he'd been slapped with a whip.

"All I wanted was to talk to you.."

"If you want to talk to somebody go back to Turner, and this is my last warning, leave me alone!"

Benny looked back to Turner, who was watching him alongside Comet and Sandy. He looked back to Star. He wanted very badly for her to not be alone, but at the same time he wanted to respect her and so he thought he should respect the fact that she wants her privacy.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," Benny smiled at her. She glared back but didn't say anything.

Benny turned to walk back to Turner and the others. For a few hours Benny and the others stayed in the pasture, until Lance came through the barn door by the pasture.

"Come on everyone!" Lance shouted to the horses as if they were people. "Supper and bed time!"

Benny followed the other horses towards Lance. Lance grabbed Benny's halter to lead him to his stall, he trusted the others to go to there own stall since they had been there for so long. Lance removed his old halter and replaced it with a brand new green halter. When Lance shut Benny's stall door, Benny chomped down on the food in his bucket. Within a few minutes he saw Lance walking back from the pasture again with Star following. Star tugged back on Lance's grip, unhappy that he was trying to control her.

"Come on girl! You've been here for almost two years now and you still don't trust me enough to bring you in and out of your stall." Lance talked to her trying to calm her while he led her to the stall next to Benny.

As much as Benny wanted to talk to her, he left her alone for the night. He wanted to gain her trust and he knew he wasn't going to get it if he continued annoying her.

When he finished eating he laid down in his stall. He thought about Elizabeth and how he would never see her again. He wondered why she sold him in the first place. A people problem he thought. He closed his eyes and tried to wash those thoughts away, he thought of how lucky he was to end up with a nice new master, new friends, and the biggest ranch with race courses and arenas for barrel racing.


	3. The Sport of Show Jumping

Chapter 3: The Sport of Show Jumping

Benny woke when he heard Lance pouring food into his bucket. Benny got to his feet and began chomping down on the food. Usually he was only fed grain once a day and for the rest of the day he had small amounts of hay and grass. Lance had finished dumping water into his water bucket when he turned to leave Benny's stall.

"Well Benny, eat up. You've got a big day ahead of you. We have to figure out what sport you are good at."

Benny continued eating his grain as Lance left his stall. Thirty minutes passed and all of the horses in the barn had finished eating and Lance began letting the horses back out to the pasture. Benny couldn't wait to get back out into the pastures so he could stretch his legs out in the nice long grass. Lance let Turner out who's stall was next to Bennys and then skipped Benny and went to Star and let her out into the pasture. Benny whinnied thinking he had forgotten about him. Lance looked at him and smiled.

"Hang on, I have to get your tack first."

Lance came back with a saddle, bridle and some grooming tools. Benny smiled when he finally figured out that he was going to be ridden. Benny became excited that he was going to be able to barrel race in the new arenas. He waited patiently while Lance brushed him down and began picking dirt from his hooves. Lance then threw the saddle on his back and when he finished he brought the bit to Benny's mouth. Benny kindly opened his mouth for him to put the bit in.

"Wow! You are an amazing horse Benny, you even accept the bit. I can't wait to get you out in the arena."

Benny smiled when Lance patted his neck letting him know that he was doing a good job. Benny turned his head to look at the saddle. It was a lot lighter than the other saddle he had used with Elizabeth, and it looked a lot different from it too. Lance took the reins and lead him from the stall. They walked out of the barn and only about a few steps onto the pathway leading to the arenas they bumped into Lance's dad.

"What are you going to try with him first Lance?"

"I'm thinking today we'll try out show jumping and maybe racing if he doesn't do that good on jumping."

"Alright I'll be up at the house, bring him by when your finished and tell me how he did."

"Ok dad."

Lance and Benny walked into the arena for jumping. Benny became confused when he saw the several jumps scattered over the arena. He wondered where the barrels were. Lance stopped Benny and hopped up on his back.

"Alright Benny, let's see how you do at jumping."

Lance clicked his tongue and gently bumped his sides to get Benny to trot. Benny followed wherever Lance pulled on the bit. After Benny got warmed up, Lance kicked his sides to get him to canter and he directed Benny towards one of the jumps. Benny looked ahead of him and noticed that he was about to run into one of the jumps Benny waited patiently for Lance to direct him to a different direction but when that moment never came, Benny began to panic. Benny wondered if Lance wasn't paying attention so he tried to turn to avoid the jump. When Benny tried to turn away Lance pulled him backs towards the jump. Benny became confused and panicked when he noticed that the jump was only three steps away. He dug his hooves in the ground and leaned back just in time to avoid the jump. He looked up and saw Lance lying on the ground.

Benny gasped when he noticed that Lance had just been thrown from Benny's back. He trotted to him and nuzzled his face to see if he was alright.

"Benny stop!" Lance chuckled as Benny tickled his face. "It's alright I forgive you. It's obvious you've never jumped before. Come on let me show you."

Lance took the reins and ran beside Benny as he trotted. Benny saw that again they were running towards the jump. He wondered why Lance was again bringing him towards this jump. Benny threw his head back in confusion.

"Alright, we'll walk first."

Lance lead Benny to the jump. They stopped when they reached it. Benny watched as Lance removed the pole and lowered it only a few inches from the ground. Then Lance stepped over it and pulled Benny alongside with him. Lance brought him back to the start and had Benny trot towards the low jump. Benny finally began to understand and wondered why he was doing this, but he obeyed Lance and stepped over the jump anyway.

"There you go," Lance patted his neck. "Alright now lets try it when I am on your back."

Lance climbed back up on his back and kicked Benny into the canter and lead him to the jump. Benny understood now what he was supposed to do. He hopped over the low jump once again and then was directed to one of the higher jumps. Benny straightened himself out for the jump and dug his back feet in the ground and leaped over the jump.

"Thats it Benny!" Lance patted his neck to let him know he was doing good.

Benny went through all the jumps and repeated the process a couple times. Lance hopped down and let Benny catch his breath. Benny noticed Lance was looking at his watch.

"Well Benny, you cleared all the jumps but your time wasn't that great." Lance began pacing, thinking about what to do. "I guess we'll have to move to the next event. How do you feel about racing?"

Benny nudged his arm. He understood when Lance had mentioned racing that they were going to barrel race. Benny became excited and trotted when Lance lead him from the arena back to the dirt pathway. Benny followed Lance and they stopped when they came upon a huge track. Benny once again became confused. Once again Benny found no barrels but there was jumps again, but these ones were different from the others. They didn't have the poles like the others, they looked like bushes almost.

"This is the steeplechase course Benny, and we are going to the inside track for racing." Lance explained.

They entered another gate into another track but again it was much different. This time there were no barrels or jumps, there was just a huge circle with nothing else in it. Benny walked with Lance on the far outside of the track and Benny watched as horses galloped on the inside. Benny understood what he was supposed to do but was again confused as to why he was brought here.


	4. Zeek and Chester

**Here's number 4, I tried to add some comedy in this one. Reviews Please!! Let me know how the comedy is!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Zeek and Chester

Lance mounted Benny and directed him to the starting line. Benny followed wherever Lance directed him.

"Alright Benny, we are just going to do one lap and then you can go back to the pasture, we won't use the starting gate today all you have to do is run," Lance explained.

Lance brought Benny to the start. Benny waited patiently while Lance adjusted his stopwatch. Finally, Lance kicked Benny's sides and Benny leaped into a gallop. Benny sprinted into the first turn, the way a barrel racer would run. By the time he had reached the final stretch he had no energy left to spring. He cantered to the finish line with a disappointed rider on his back. Benny gasped for air during his cool down.

"Alright Benny, lets go up to the house and I'll talk to my dad and then I'll bring you back to the pasture." Lance patted his neck.

Lance steered Benny towards the house and kicked him into a trot. Benny was still breathing hard when he finally made it to the house. Lance tied Benny to a fence near the house and went inside. Benny watched as Lance opened the door and two small figures came out. Benny stared at the creatures confusingly. They both had four legs but they were a lot shorter than horses. Benny wondered if they were miniature ponies. He then noticed that the two creatures were walking to him.

"Take a look at that Chester, a new horse in town," the taller creature joked. "Whats up man? I'm Zeek and this is my man Chester."

"I'm Benny," Benny stared at them as if he were studying them. Zeek began to feel awkward.

"Dude, stop staring at me. Your freakin' me out, sheesh you act like you've never seen a dog before."

"Well, actually I haven't. Come to think of it, I've never seen anything but people and horses."

"Where have you been for your life? Stuck in a box? Who hasn't seen a dog or a cat before? Your messin' with pure shepherd here man. German shepherd that is."

"Hey Zeek man, don't joke about boxes! Thats where I spent my kitten years." Chester said.

"Thats not as bad as me gettin' chased of the old farm by my dad, what kind of father wants to eat there own son?"

"I don't blame him," Benny stared at them while they talked to eachother, wondering if they had forgotten he was there.

"Umm, fellas..."

"What?! Oh yah, anyhow welcome to the Clabic Ranch. Here at this ranch I am in charge, thats right yall bow down to the one and only Zeek Clabic.

"Yah you wish."

"I thought the humans were in charge?"

"Thats what they want you to think, in reality dogs rule, cats drool and the humans clean it up. Think about it man, you go potty in your stall who cleans it up?"

"The.."

"My point exactly," Zeek interupted. "Who brings you your food in the morning? Thats right the humans. In return you run in circles, I sit and do other tricks, and the cats just sit there and look dumb."

"Excuse me, cats happen to be the cutest animals alive."

"Whatever."

Lance came out of the house and walked back to Benny.

"Well I see you've made some new friends there Benny. Come on lets get you to your pasture."

"Well, see ya round Ben."

"Adios amigo," Chester shouted.

"Bye," Benny replied trying to figure our what Chester had just said.

Benny followed Lance as he lead him to the barn. Lance untacked Benny and brushed him down. After he finished he brought Lance back out into the pasture and Benny trotted to where Turner was grazing.

"Hey there Ben, how was first day of training?"

"Well, it was odd. I had to jump over these poles and then he made me run in a circle. I don't get why he made me do it, when am I gonna barrel race?"

"He's probably just warmin you up for the barrels, you'll get there eventually."

"Ok."

Benny turned to look at Star who was once again in the corner grazing by herself. He wanted so bad to go graze with her, but he knew it would only cause trouble. He tried to think of a reason to go over and talk to her, maybe that would get her to at least acknowledge him. Barrel racing! Perfect conversation, he thought to himself.

"I'll be right back Turner."

Turner looked up as Benny trotted away. He rolled his eyes when he noticed he was trotting over to Star. He just won't give up, he thought. Star rolled her eyes and sighed when she saw Benny trotting to her.

"Hey!"

"What do you want?" Star asked, Benny noticed that it wasn't as much of a angry tone in her voice but more of an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to ask you something about barrel racing."

"No you don't. Look, I don't know if you have made some sort of bet with Turner to get me to talk to you or if your just trying to annoy me but either way your just going to anger me which will cause a more painful beating." Benny could tell that she was only joking when she explained that last part.

"No no, I swear all I want to do is talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because," Benny paused. " Because you look lonely and kinda upset over here all by yourself.."

"So your feeling sorry for me? Well Benny or Ben or whatever your name is, I don't want to talk to anyone. I enjoy my privacy, and I am not sad and lonely, I like it that way."

"You cant really mean that can you?"

"Oh yes I can."

"Thats not true."

"What?" Benny could tell that now she really was becoming annoyed with him.

"Everybody needs a friend."

Star looked at Benny, she was now unable to think of what to say to him. She had never had anyone around her who was so determined to talk to her. As Benny looked into her eyes he could see the sorrow and loneliness built up inside her. Benny cleared his throat.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be available." Benny could have sworn he had seen her lips curl to a smile, but if they did they went away fast and she rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. Benny walked back to Turner feeling proud.


	5. Steeplechase

Chapter 5: Steeplechase

Lance glanced at his watch. It was getting late and the conversation with his father about which sport Benny should do was getting no where. His dad suggested he try barrel racing, but Lance didn't think Benny would be very good at it since he hadn't been able to make very sharp quick turns while on the jumping course.

"Did the owner ever tell you what sport they showed in?" Lance's dad asked.

"No, I don't think she had enough money to show him, let alone purchase a saddle. She was desperate for someone to buy Benny at the price she was askin'. She needed the money real bad."

"You told me that she mentioned that his show name is National Treasure, that must mean that in some point in time he had been in a show."

Lance thought for a moment. His father made sense and it only made the situation more confusing.

"I suppose I could try some barrel racing with him, but I doubt there will be anything special with him there." Lance then remembered Benny's friend in the pasture. "Steeplechase! Dad, Benny gets along well with Time Turner, if he runs alongside Turner he will probably understand the sport better and maybe be good at it."

His dad thought for a moment. "It's worth a shot."

"Yeah, Turner has a race at our ranch this weekend, I can train Benny on the course up until then and I'll enter him in the weekend race!"

"Are you sure thats not to quick for him?"

"He's got five days to work on it, it will be plenty of time. This horse is amazing dad, he was perfect when I brought him to and from his stall, he stood still while I groomed and saddled him and he even accepted the bit. He will be able to handle it."

"Alright son, if your sure."

**Next Morning**

Benny woke as he did the day before with Lance bringing everyone food and then releasing them to the pasture. Benny hoped that today would be the day that he would get to work on the barrels. But when Benny saw that Lance brought the same saddle from yesterday, he sighed. He had learned from Turner that it is an english saddle and for barrel racing he needed a western. Despite the disappointment, Benny still stayed still for Lance and once again accepted the bit.

Lance lead Benny back out to the track that he had gone to the day before, except this time they went to the track with the hurdles. Benny smiled when he remembered that this is the event that Turner does.

"Alright Benny, I'm going to see how you are in the gate today."

Lance brought Benny over to the starting gate. There was other humans there to help Lance. Benny respected them all and did exactly as they wanted. One man held Benny at the bit while Lance mounted Benny. Benny followed the man who held him by the bit and he was lead to the gait. Benny shivered when he entered the gate and heard the gate shut behind him. Lance patted his neck to assure him everything was alright, which was enough for benny to stay calm. Benny waited patiently for the next signal from Lance. He saw other men outside of the gate talking to Lance.

"You ready Lance?" One of the men shouted.

"Yup, we're ready to go."

The gate burst open and Benny burst through the opening to finally get away from the horrible cramped space. Benny began to slow down forgetting that he had Lance upon his back, but once Benny slowed his pace Lance squeezed his sides to let him know he was correct. Benny galloped on and saw his first hurdle. The hurdles looked much bigger now that Benny was setting up to leap over it. Benny began to panic, thinking that he would never be able to make it over, but when Lance leaned forward onto Benny's neck it was all the encouragement Benny needed.

Benny dug his hooves into the ground and leaped over the hurdle. Benny smiled when he realized it wasn't as hard as it looked. Benny leaped over each hurdle until he finally came upon his last jump. Benny leaped into the air and as soon as he landed he burst into a sprint into the final stretch. He crossed the finish line and Lance pulled on the reins softly and Benny gradually slowed his pace until they finally reached a walk.

"Good boy Benny," Lance patted his neck. "Very good run. You will defiantly be prepared for Saturdays race."

Benny trotted back the barn and was rewarded with an apple for his good behavior. When Lance finished untacking and grooming him he released him to the pasture. Benny began walking to Turner but stopped when he realized that Lance was walking beside him. He watched as Lance walked to Turner and hooked a lead rope to Turner's halter and lead him away from the pasture. Benny frowned when he realized he had no one to graze with. Comet and Sandy were gone like they had been gone the day before, Turner had said they were trained everyday and would only be in the pasture later in the day, and the other horses had never even acknowledged Benny's existence since the day he walked in. Benny turned to look at Star, she was the only horse left in the pasture that he had talked to before. Benny wondered if maybe now Star would talk to him.

He trotted over to Star, hoping that she would be open to a conversation with him.

"Hey Star, do you think I could graze with you?"

"Ugg, Look Benny, I have dealt with you for the past two days and I am giving you my final warning, go away!"

Benny felt as he'd been slapped in the face. Instead of him feeling sorry for her for being lonely, Benny now felt as he was the lonely one. Benny opened his mouth to try and negotiate but shut it instantly when Star glared her teeth. Benny turned and walked about from her and walked to the another corner in the pasture and waited patiently for Turner to return.


	6. The Race

Chapter 6: The Race

For five days Benny had galloped the steeplechase course again and again. It was now a lot easier to clear each jump but to Benny it became a very boring event. On Saturday morning both Benny and Turner were groomed and tacked together, which made Benny extremely happy. He was going to get to train with Turner.

"Alright you guys, ready for the big race?" Lance asked as he finished tacking them up. "I'm sorry Turner but I'm going to have to ride Benny today, but I'll be runnin' right next to ya with Benny."

"Hey Turner," Benny said. "Can you understand them or is it just me who can't?"

"Believe me Ben, I don't think theres a creature on this entire planet who knows what the heck they're sayin'"

"Good. Isn't this going to be fun, I finally get to train with someone I know."

"Train? Ben we're gonna be racin'."

"Racing? The only racing I've done before is barrel racing."

"Well, like I said before no creature understands the humans."

Benny became nervous, he knew he could clear every jump, but he's never done it with a herd of horses before. Benny looked to see two other men walking towards them.

"Hey Phil," Lance greeted one of the men who was the ranches main trainer.

"Hello Lance. Here is Time Turners jockey, and your father told me that you are riding National Treasure."

"Yup, we call him Benny. Phil, could you get Star saddled up and bring her to the track? I haven't worked her in a while and I'm goin' to take her for a trail ride after the race."

"Sure can Lance."

Benny watched as the jockey grabbed Turner's bridle and lead him to the track with Lance bringing Benny right after. Benny stepped onto the soft turf grass on the track, shivers ran through his body when he saw the screaming crowd in the stands that used to be empty when he trained.

Lance mounted Benny and took him through his warm up. Benny tried as hard as he could to concentrate on Lance's signals, but it was difficult with all the horses around and the screaming fans taking Benny's focus away.

"Alright Benny here we go." Lance patted his neck.

There were three men who huddled around Benny, one grabbed his bit and pulled it hard to bring him to the gate while the other two pushed on his behind. The quick movements startled Benny and he threw his head up, which he regretted once the man who held him at the bit grabbed his ear tightly. Benny followed the man in fear of what he'd do next if he disobeyed. Finally Benny was in the gate along with about thirteen other horses.

The gate opened so quickly Benny didn't even realize at first. The horses galloped into the field with Benny trailing them at the rear. Benny galloped quickly until he finally reached the last horse on the field, he almost didn't see the jump that was just ahead of him. He nearly clipped his ankles on the jump since it came so quick. Benny went to the outside of the horses to try and catch up to Turner, the next jump didn't help this journey one bit. He didn't know how all the other horses could land the jump and get right back at the same pace so quickly. Benny had to sprint to catch up to Turner until finally he reached him. Turner was in the lead by two furlongs and Benny was right on his tail.

Benny smiled when he finally was neck and neck with Turner. He tried to match Turner's every step. He breathed hard with every step he took. Benny was relieved when the made it to the final turn with only two jumps left. He landed the first one and sprinted past Turner to get to the next. Benny was not four lengths in front of Turner and he kept sprinted until he finally reached the final jump. He dug his hooves into the ground and he saw the straight away to the finish, the roaring crowd cheering, then he saw Star standing tied to the outside fence. Benny smiled when he noticed she was watching him. He extended his front legs to land his jump.

The next thing he new his whole body fell to the ground when his back hooves clipped the top of the jump. Benny crashed hard to the ground and rolled once. He saw Lance jump off to the side to safety, then Benny looked up to see the pack of thirteen horses coming down from the jump. Turner was already on the inside so he ran clear past Benny, but there were still nine horses who were on the outside of the pack with Benny in there path. Benny whinnied loud, crying for help as he was trampled by the pack of nine. Finally the last of the horses sprinted away, but they left Benny lying in throbbing pain on the turf.

He whinnied for help, Lance ran to him trying to calm him down.

"Get me a vet now!" Lance screamed over the loud cries of the injured stallion. Benny saw a crowd of people standing around him in no time.

"Get the camera out of here! Get us a vet here now!" Every shout from each person only added to the list of pain for Benny. "Get us a tranquilizer!"

Benny rolled and kicked trying to rid the horrible pains. He saw one man with a huge needle, the next thing he knew the man had thrust the needle into Benny. Benny cried out in pain, then he felt himself become extremely tired. He looked up to see Star watching in horror from the sidelines, he cried out to her before everything went pitch black.


	7. Waking to Pain

Chapter 7: Waking to the Pain

Benny opened his eyes very slightly to see that he was laying in his stall back in the barn. He could feel the bandages that covered his legs and body. He could hear faint sounds of people talking outside his stall door.

"He should be fine," Benny heard one of the men say. "There were only minor injuries with his two front legs, but its nothing serious. Give him a week of rest before working him."

"Ok, thank you for your help," Benny heard Lance say to the man. Benny tried his best to get his attention, he let out a faint nicker to let him know he was awake. But Lance never heard him and began to walk away. However Turner had and he looked over his stall to Benny.

"Hey Ben, how are you feelin'?"

"Horrible," Benny choked out the words. "It hurts everywhere."

"It'll get better Ben, you'll see."

"Whats the point?"

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't care right now whether or not I get better. He's just gonna make me get back to the steeplechase course."

"I am not about to let you give up," Benny looked up, surprised who he was hearing these words from.

"Star's right Ben, I'm not either. He wouldn't make you go back to the course after an accident like that."

"Just leave me alone," Benny laid his head back down in frustration. He was surprised himself how easily angered he was now. He gritted his teeth and tried to go to sleep, but the pain was to harsh.

Morning came and Benny still hadn't slept at all. He could hear Lance walking in to the barn and begin feeding everybody.

"Benny your awake!" Lance walked in his stall. "Sorry Benny, the vet will be in later to give you your special food."

Lance tried to comfort him. Benny showed no interest in him being there with him. Benny found himself irritated whenever Lance was near him, Benny closed his eyes tight and slowely drifted off to sleep.


	8. A Change in Benny

Chapter 8: A Change in Benny

A week past and Benny had gotten very little sleep, though he was relieved that most of the pain had gone away. One morning when Benny heard Lance walking in Benny attempted to stand. After failing twice he finally stood on all fours and waited for his food.

"Good to see your standing Benny. Your probably not going to like this very much but the vet wants me to get a saddle on ya' and work you a little bit."

Benny slowly ate his food savoring the taste, since the food that he had been given for the past days was horrible and was forced into Benny. Lance released all the horses except Benny, and when Benny saw the saddle in Lance's arms anger shot through his body. As soon as Lance opened the stall door Benny burst past him and ran to the pasture. He was sick and tired of working with the english saddle, in fact he would've been angry even with the western. He galloped to the far side of the pasture, and watched every step that Lance took towards him.

As soon as Lance got about five feet from him Benny reared and kicked then bolted away from him. Benny noticed that every horse watched in shock at Benny's new behavior. Benny looked back to Lance and saw him holding something in his hand, he pressed several times on it and then held it to his ear.

"Hey, I need some help over here." Lance said into the object. "Bring a rope."

About five minutes later another man arrived in the pasture with a rope. Lance told him to get the rope around Benny's neck. Benny was so concentrated on Lance's every move that he never realized the flying rope that grabbed Benny at the throat. He whinnied angrily at the man who pulled on the rope. As he stared at the man with the rope Lance snuck behind him and clipped the lead rope to his halter and helped the man to drag him to the barn.

They reached the barn and Lance and the man tied him to a post. Benny allowed them to saddle him since the pain in his leg began to throb but when they tried to put the bit in his mouth they were forced to pry his mouth open. Finally he was completely tack and Lance went to mount him as the man held Benny still. Benny allowed him to mount but when Lance pulled his reins to direct him he went completely insane. He bucked and threw his head back until the pulling of the reins stop and Benny heard a thump next to him. Benny turned to look at Lance struggling to stand.

Shame took over Benny and he immediately regretted his actions. He looked over at the other horses who all stared at him in disbelief.

"You alright Lance?"

"Yeah, just untack him and put him in the pasture. I have to think about what to do about him."

Benny was still in shock as the man removed the tack. He released Benny into the pasture and instead of going to Turner like he usually did he walked straight to an empty corner on the far side of the pasture. He pawed the ground thinking about what he'd done, he had never in his life bucked with anybody upon his back. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize the horse walking towards him.

"Benny?" Benny looked up to see Star.

"Please just go away."

"Now hang on a sec, you were the one who told me to come to you when I needed someone to talk to. Well I am willing to talk."

"Well I unfortunately am not." Benny said in a mocking tone.

"Look Benny I'm only trying to help."

"Well now you know how I felt every time you pushed me away!" He yelled and then trotted away to the other corner.

He laid his head against the fence. He wanted to go home, back to Elizabeth, back to barrel racing, back to where he belonged.


	9. An Old Friend

**I changed this chapter a little bit. 7/6/07**

* * *

Chapter 9: An Old Friend

For two days Benny hadn't seen Lance, instead he had another person who came to feed them each day. Benny missed Lance talking to him, the new person didn't associate with any of the horses. He also hadn't talked to Turner or anyone else either. Benny figured that they were probably afraid of him. He replayed what he had said to Star two days earlier, he hated himself for yelling at her. He had tried to get her to talk to him everyday since he got here and when she did he scolded her. Benny pawed the ground in the pasture, completely lost in these thoughts. He looked up when he heard Lance talking to someone coming to there pasture. Benny gasped and stared in shock when he saw who it was.

Elizabeth was back, Benny whinnied to her. He trotted back and forth along the fence until she reached him, she ran and jumped in the pasture and through her arms around Benny's neck. Benny looked at Turner and Star who watched happily at his reunion.

"Well Benny, it wasn't easy but here you go. An old friend for you." Lance said as he patted his neck.

"I missed you so much! So what happened to him Lance? You told me he got injured."

"Yeah, he clipped his heal on the steeplechase jump and was trampled."

"Steeplechase?"

"Yeah, we didn't know what sport he was in so we tried a couple out."

"He's no steeple chaser, he's the best barrel racer around though!"

"Barrel racing?" Lance felt embarrassed since he remembered how he convinced his father he was not a barrel racer.

"Thats right, he holds the record at the few rodeo's that he's been to."

"How'd ya like to ride him a bit?"

"Really?!"

"Sure, we can go on a mini camping trip, I need to exercise my other horse Star and he

's been in here for quite a while now without any work."

"I'd love too!"

"Great, I'll go get some stuff we'll need, we can go on the trails and camp out on the lake for the night I think Benny will enjoy that."

"Im sure he will."

"Great then could you bring him and Star up, she's the grey over there and the lead ropes are in the barn on there stalls."

Benny followed Elizabeth to the barn when she went to get the lead ropes. He then followed her back out to get Star. He smiled at Star, hoping she would find it in her heart to forgive him. He frowned when she looked away from him and followed Elizabeth, Benny walked beside her. Elizabeth brought them to the barn and tide them to a post. Not to long after Lance came with a lot of stuff in his arms. He set the items down and got them their tack and began saddling them. Benny smiled when Elizabeth threw the western saddle on his back. He happily opened his mouth for the western bit.

"How'z it hangin Ben!" Benny turned to see Zeek and Chester. "Haven't seen ya since your fall. Sorry we didn't visit, the dumb cat here couldn't wait till he got outside to go to the bathroom so we both got punished to stay indoors."

"Hi guys! Look its my owner, she came back!"

"Huh, thats weird, my owner never came to visit me. How rude, I miss me ma and pa."

"Zeek man your lucky you even have known your father. All I knew about my father was that he wanted to eat me." Chester said before bursting into laughter.

Benny rolled his eyes and looked back at Elizabeth.

"Alright Liz, ready?" Lance asked. " This is my dog Zeek and my cat Chester, they come on my mini camps all the time."

"Sure am ready, wow you have well trained pets," Elizabeth mounted Benny after they packed the items Lance carried out on the saddles and then kicked him into a canter next to Star as they galloped to the woods.


	10. Danger on the Trails

**Thank you for those who are reviewing, please review the more reviews the faster the chapters go. I redid chapter 9 a little bit on 7/6/07**

* * *

Chapter 10: Danger on the Trails

Benny galloped happily alongside Star. He laughed when he saw Zeek and Chester riding on the back of Star.

"I am going to die!" Chester shouted clinging to Zeek.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, you dumb cats really annoy everyone!" Zeek gritted as Chester's claws dug into his skin.

Benny laughed and he looked at Star and noticed she had been laughing too. He smiled, glad to know that she was having a good time. He ran beside her with their pace's matching until Benny felt a tug at the bit to slow down. They had been running for over an hour on the trail. He slowed with Star until they reached a slow walk. Benny became confused as to why they slowed down. He looked to Star for the answer.

"Why are we slowing down Star?"

"The river." She replied.

"What river?"

"The one over there, its behind the trees, can't you hear it?" She seemed annoyed. "We have to cross it on the bridge slowly, the currents are strong enough to drown a horse along with its rider."

"Yeah, I don't know about you Chester but I think I'll cross the extremely old bridge by myself, I can bet ya ten bones that it brakes." Zeek said to Chester.

"What no way, I don't eat bones. Make it fish and deal."

"I don't eat fish, you win you get fish I win I get bones."

"Your on."

Benny rolled his eyes at their conversation. He walked through the bushes and finally the bridge and river were in view. When they neared the bridge Benny stopped. He began to agree with Zeek, there was no way this bridge would hold them. Elizabeth tried to encourage him to go forward, but Benny wouldn't budge.

"Come on Benny, it's ok." Elizabeth patted his neck and squeezed her legs. He looked to Star wondering if she was as concerned as he was. Benny knew that she could tell how worried he was.

"Ben its fine," She began. "I have crossed this bridge like this before, its perfectly safe. Come on I'll show you."

Benny began to follow her as she walked towards the bridge. He watched carefully as she stepped onto the bridge. He began to relax when she got half way onto the bridge and he finally obeyed Elizabeth's commands and he stepped onto the bridge. He took two steps and the next thing he knew was he was in knee deep water pushing him away. It was then he realized that only his front feet were in the water and his hind legs were safe on the bridge. He pushed back onto his hind legs and flew back to shore. He looked back and his heart sank when he saw Star and Lance sailing down the river.

"Lance! Benny go! Come on boy!" Benny felt Elizabeth kick his sides and turned him down the river. Benny galloped his heart out towards the couple in the water. Benny let out a sigh of relief when Star and Lance were stopped by a rock. "Lance, catch the rope!"

Benny saw Elizabeth through a rope into the water and then tied it around Benny's neck. Benny saw Lance tie the rope around Star's neck and then he held on to it. He looked in Star's eyes, he could see the terror and fear that was running through her body. She whinnied for Benny.

"I'm sorry Ben! I'm sorry for the way I've acted to you!" Benny couldn't believe what he was hearing, she does care about him he thought to himself, and she's giving up. Anger ran through his body when he realized that she was giving up, she was a lot tougher than that.

"Don't say your goodbyes yet! We're going to get you outa there!" With that Benny threw himself backwards with all the strength he had. He kept backing up and he saw Elizabeth jump off him and help pull on the rope and he saw Zeek and Chester doing there best at biting the rope and pulling it. He could feel his muscles straining and he thought his legs were going to brake, but he continued pulling. Finally Star could pull herself with Lance on her out of the water. Benny gasped for air, he watched Elizabeth run up and throw herself into Lance when he dismounted. Star walked to Benny and bowed her head, he was surprised at how shy she was being. Benny smiled but then felt a blinding pain in his leg that had only recently healed. He nearly fell to the ground but he fell against Star as she caught him. He smiled at her as she stood beside him to support him. He then heard Zeek laughing.

"Well Chester, you owe me ten bones,"


	11. Star's Story

**READ BEFORE CONTINUING! This chapter includes some content that would be rated TEEN, do not read if you cant handle gore. Personally I dont think its that bad but for the sake of being yelled at Im giving a warning. :)**

**On another note, I am not a good romance writer but I tried some in this chap so if it sucks, im sorry**

* * *

Chapter 11: Star's Story

Benny limped as he followed Lance and Elizabeth, not wanted to put too much weight on Star. They walked for ten minutes alongside the river until they reached the more calm waters and Benny laid down as Lance and Elizabeth set up camp. He looked to Zeek and Chester who laid together curled up ready to go to sleep, then he heard the soft hoofbeats of Star walking towards him. She laid right next to him and he became nervous. He couldn't understand why he was so shy all of a sudden, he had been trying to talk to her for weeks and now he felt as he couldn't even speak.

"I meant it," Benny became confused at what she had said.

"What?" He heard her sigh.

"I meant that I was sorry, it wasn't just the moment I really meant it. I have my reasons and I just can't help taking it out on others. I know thats a bad thing, but.."

"It's ok," Benny stopped her. "I forgive you. Also I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you this last week."

"Thanks," She seemed relieved to finally get that off her chest. Benny became curious at what she had said earlier.

"So, you don't have to answer this but, what are your reasons? You said you had a reason for being angry with others, um, nevermind I shouldn't have asked."

"No its ok. Well, it's a long story."

"Looks like we're gonna be here a while. We've got time." He didn't want to pressure her but he wanted to know. She pondered it a while before sighing and looking at Benny.

"Alright, well when I was born my owner couldn't afford to keep me so he sold me and my parents to the highest bidder, which wasn't that much. Anyway the new owners kept us with a herd of injuried and ill horses for a couple weeks before he sent us all into a very cramped trailer for a very long time with little food and water to who knows where. I remember waking up one morning when we arrived at our destination to a horrible scent but when they opened the trailer no one could think of anything else but getting the heck out of there. Me and my parents were the last ones to leave the trailer and when we got out we were lead to a very long line of horses on the outside of a factory. It was then I realized that it was inside the factory where the awful smell was coming from, I began to get really scared and I could tell my parents were too. We stood in the line for hours before we got inside the factory.."

She stopped for a second, thinking of the scene. Benny began to regret his request in her telling him this story since it resulted in her nearly crying.

"Um, when we got in I slid on the floor and I ended up falling on the ground, when I got up I noticed I had blood all over my body and it was then I realized it was all over the floor. Then I got really scared, I looked to my parents and the look of peer terror was on their faces. I don't even think they remembered I was there. When we got in far enough I saw everything, horse's strong up by their hind legs, blood dripping from their bodies, I saw horses with no skin, the site was horrible. When the time came a man came and took my father into a stall. I saw the man hold some piece of machinery over my fathers head and the next thing I heard was the thud of him falling to the ground. After that I turned, I couldn't bare the site of my father being strung up and slaughtered. Then they took my mom and did the same thing, then I realized I was next. At that point I didn't even care, my mother and father were now gone and I was next in line and I had no one else in the world. But the men argued when they saw me, I remember them saying how small I was, I was only three weeks old, they said it would be worthless to slaughter me so they took me and through me out of the factory with no where to go. I ran away from the place and I didn't get far until I was tackled by a man who through me into another trailer and I was then sent to live with another family. They didn't really care for me much, they only kept me for a couple months and then I was sent away again, this time it was an ok family I guess, better than I had. They only cared about making horses champions so I was fed good but I was also worked all day when I reached two years old. Then they trained me in barrel racing and I won five events and I then was on another long road trip to Indiana, which is one state from here."

She stopped a second to look at Benny who was fighting hard to hold tears.

"Anyway, I stayed there for about a month and they tried to breed me with a bunch of hotheaded stallions, every they would put me into a stally's pasture guess who was the one begging to get out." She chuckled. "I never aloud them to breed with me so that only angered the humans more and once I nearly killed one of the stallions who really got on my last nerve they sold me once again to Lance. I know Lance takes good care of me and he never pressures me to be bred but I just couldn't find it in my heart to forgive humans again, or stallions I guess also. It grew from stallions to every horse and then to everything. Well thats my story, I've never told it to anyone."

"Could I ask why you told me?" Benny smiled emotions broiling in his stomach. She chuckled.

"Well first of all, you're one of the only stallions who hasn't tried to breed me, second you asked me to, and third.." She paused. "you're the only horse who came back when I pushed them away."

Benny looked to the ground putting it all together. Happy that she was opening up to him, he looked to her. He nudged her neck with his muzzle and soon enough both muzzles were glued to eachother. Once they realized how late it was getting Star leaned into Benny and he laid his head on her neck as they slept. Benny smiled before drifting of to sleep, everything was turning out perfect.


	12. Benny's Talent

Chapter 12: Benny's Talent

"Hey Chester," Zeek poked at Chester to wake him. "Check it out, Benny and Star sittin' in a stall.."

"Zeek, I may like Benny but I will have no problem killing you." Star said mockingly without opening her eyes.

"I'd take her word for it buddy," Chester laughed poking him back.

Star opened her eyes and noticed Lance and Elizabeth were missing, she nudged Benny awake.

"What?" Benny mumbled.

"Lance and Lizzy are gone." He opened his eyes quickly and sure enough their sleeping bags were empty.

"Yo news flash to the horses who cant see, there down by the river." Benny ignored Chester's sarcasm and looked to the river.

"Lets go see them."

Benny got up and began walking to the river. They were sitting on the grass near the river, Benny snuck up behind them. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked to Lance with his back to Benny. When he got close enough he stretched out his neck and shoved Lance into the water.

"Hey!" Lance shouted before falling under the gentle currents. Elizabeth was laughing and Benny and Star couldn't hold their laughter. "Well its good to see your happy again Ben."

Benny whinnied in reply. Lance got out of the water and everyone walked back to their camp and packed up. Soon enough Benny and Star were saddled up and they were back on the road home. Once they reached the ranch, it was time to show them what he's got. He became excited when Elizabeth turned him to the arena which held the barrels.

"Alright buddy, let's show em' what we've got," Elizabeth whispered to him and patted his neck. Benny nickered and leaped into a gallop. He flew around the first barrel and then headed to the next, he rounded the second barrel with no troubles at all and then sprinted to the last barrel. He carefully rounded it, getting as close as possible without touching it and sprinted back. He bowed his head proudly as he slowed to a walk. Lance's expression almost made Benny laugh, it was the look of unbelief. Star softly nickered and smiled to congratulate him.

"Wow! You weren't kiddin'. You both were amazing!" Elizabeth blushed and patted Benny.

They walked back to their barn and Lance and Elizabeth unsaddled them and groomed them. Benny listened as they talked to eachother.

"Hey Elizabeth, Star is going to the pro rodeo and if Benny keeps that up he will too," Elizabeth shrugged, upset that soon she would be leaving Benny behind once again. "Also, I need to be working with Star and getting her ready so I wont have time for Ben." This began to make her angry but she did not say anything and let him continue. "So umm, how would you like to work here as a rider for Benny, we'll pay good, we really need you."

"What! Are you serious!" She threw her arms around him. "Yes! Of course! Thank you so much Lance!" She blushed when they broke apart. "You hear that Ben, I'm stayin' with you! We're going to get to the pro rodeo, no matter what it takes!"


	13. Conflict with the Herds

Chapter 13: Conflict with the Herds

Benny pounded his hooves into the ground as the crowd cheered for him. He past the line and smiled to the other competitors. He could hear the crowd talking about his great performance. He perked his ears up when he heard the announcer come on.

"Well folks, the winner is National Treasure by a landslide! Looks like we have another competitor for the pros." Elizabeth patted his neck.

"Great job buddy! Only a few more wins at competitions and we're going to the pros!"

She trotted Benny out of the arena towards their trailer where Lance and his father waited for them.

"Great job Liz!" Lance told her as he brought her into a hug. " Couple more wins and your goin' to the pros."

Lance helped Elizabeth get Benny on the trailer, he wished Star was here to see how great he did. For the past three weeks he had been going from rodeo to rodeo competing in barrel racing events. Every event he went to he dominated. Only a couple more victories and he would be good enough for the pro rodeo.

After about an hour their trailer pulled into the ranch driveway and Elizabeth began unloading Benny. He walked with her to the barn and she unsaddled him then let him out in the pasture. He trotted to where Star, Turner, Comet and Sandy were. He was glad that Star was allowing the others to interact with her. He walked to her and touched her muzzle with his.

"I won again!" Benny told her.

"That's great! Couple more to go."

"Hey Ben, Star there are other horses here ya' know," Turner said sarcastically. Benny blushed and so did Star. He heard the hooves of the other horses walking towards them. He turned to see a huge grey thoroughbred walking at the front of the herd of other horses straight towards Benny. He knew they weren't interested in talking, the grey looked ornery and he just wanted to cause trouble to look good. He decided to just ignore them and stay out of there way, but that didn't seem to work. The grey charged at him and flashed his teeth, he ended up leaving a gape in Benny's shoulder from the bite.

"Hey! Yo Break Away, if your having issues then keep them in your herd and leave mine alone!" Benny looked at Turner who was standing between him and the horse named Break Away. He had never seen Turner this angry before, it made him feel good that he was so defensive of Benny and he could see why he was basically the leader of him, Star and the other two.

"Oh come on Turner don't act like you're the toughest horse here, we've had our fights in the past and I seem to recall I've won them all and we agreed that you'd stay out of my way!"

"Your just mad cause Turner beats you at every Steeplechase race." Comet laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was' you Comet, you just run the circle and I do the jumps"

"You want a fight Break Away, I'll give you one." Star now filled the space with Turner between him and Break Away. He had to hold his laughter when Break Away suddenly seemed like a coward, yet he was trying his best to hide it.

"So you all need Star to protect you now," he snorted. "I thought you were tougher then that Turner. So how'd you get the famous Starsplit to join your side, what'd ya do Turner breed her?"

Star charged after him and left a gash on his neck, Break Away cantered away leaving both herds laughing.

"Don't ask me Break! Benny did," Turner shouted. Star looked at him angry at his comment. "I didn't mean it that way Star."

"Sure you didn't." She laughed. "You alright Ben?"

"Yeah I'm fine. So can someone explain what his problem is?"

"Ah he's just a hot headed stud who has to be at the top of the herd. Heck I like my herd a lot better anyway."

"Who made you leader of this herd?" Star argued.

"Well if dear Starsplit would like to be my leadmare I would be happy to have you there," he said sarcastically.

"No way, I like Ben better."

Lance entered the pasture to bring everyone inside. Benny walked with Star to the gate.

"Wow, I'm impressed Ben, you've gotten Star to the gate with no hassle." He patted his neck and lead them inside. Benny told Star and Turner good night and drifted fast to sleep, not knowing that his dreams would be disturbed in the night.


	14. Trouble in the Night

Chapter 14: Trouble in the Night

Benny woke to a horrible smell that filled the barn. He heard the cries of the other horses and he immediately opened his eyes. His eyes widened and his heart pounded when he saw what filled the barn. He could see blazes of fire everywhere and Lance's father rushing the horses out of the barn. Most of the horses were out already except for him, Star, Turner, Break Away and a couple others who he didn't know. The flames crept closer and closer and everytime it made him more nervous that he would not get everyone out in time. He heard the desperate cries that belonged to Break Away who had broken away from the man and he galloped pasted his stall and out the barn. Benny snorted at his manners of escaping. Then he realized that it might have saved one extra horse since the man did not have to leave and come back.

Finally, Lance's dad reached Turner and began leading him quickly to the pasture. Benny watched intensely as the flames crept through Turners stall next to Benny. He knew that he would never make it in time. He turned to Star on his left who was trying to act as brave as she could.

"Star, kick back! Kick the wall, they should be weak enough to break down, we need to get out!"

Without hesitation she kicked furiously at the barn wall that had been blackened by the fire drawing nearer, parts were on fire but she kicked through the pain. Benny did the same to his wall and immediately his back hoof shot through to the other side.

Lance's father had returned before Benny could make his escape, but he refused to leave without Star. Her wall would not break and he knew that by the time the man made it back she would be burned within the flames. He threw his head up in the same manner as Break Away and Benny was grateful that Lance's father only had him by the halter, so it would be easier to get away. The man kept his grip and pulled on his halter. Benny followed him until he reached the edge of the barn and then bolted from him which released the father's grip. He ran to the outside of the barn and found where Star's stall was from the outside. When he heard her cries for help he charged at the barn. He threw his body into the wall which made it come crashing down. Luckily both him and Star made it clear of the rubble.

They ran away from the barn and into the woods. Benny followed Star as she lead him away from the barn, he worried that she had planned to run away but followed anyway. When they ran so far they could no longer see any flames and no smoke Star finally began to slow her pace. He wanted to return to the farm but he thought that Star had other ideas.

"Star, we aren't running away are we?" he panted.

"Well, for the night we are. You don't really want to go back to all the smoke and psycho horses do ya?"

"No thanks, I'm good here," he laughed. After about five minutes he finally gained his breath back and he also realized how sore he was. He looked to Star and realized that she was acting just as sore. He nudged her with his muzzle, and they stood leaning against each other enjoying the beautiful night.

"Ben," Star said softly. "Thank you."

"Of course, I wasn't going to let you burn in that barn."

"No not just that." Benny looked at her confusingly. "You've completely changed my life. I had been living in anger at everything for so long until you came, you fixed me."

"No, you did that. I may have helped but you were the strong one who changed."

She smiled and pressed her muzzle to his neck, and Benny arched his neck around hers as a human would hug another. They stood that way for what seemed like forever.

"I need you," Ben thought for a moment, then pulled away from her shocked.

"Do you mean.."

"Yes." Ben Stared at her, thinking. Finally he smiled and nudged her nose. What was originally or horrific terror earlier turned into the most beautiful night Benny had ever experienced.


	15. Back at the Ranch

**I made a small change on the last chapter, instead of Lance bringing everyone out of the barn it was Lance's father. :) Please review if you are reading, they only encourage me to write faster, plus I want to see how many people are actually reading it still, all you have to say is "Yo Im readin" It really doesnt matter, I would just like to know :D If you want to see pictures of Benny and Star I also have the chapters and a bunch of pictures on deviant art . com / soccermustang without the spaces  
**

Chapter 15: Back at the Ranch

Benny and Star walked side by side back to the ranch. When they reached the ranch they were surprised to see that there were men already working on a new barn. They walked around the pastures to find Lance and Elizabeth who were talking with Lance's father.

"So how did this all happen?" Lance asked.

"We don't know for sure quite yet, the firemen were pretty sure that it wasn't accidental."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one we have only a couple lights in that barn which were shut off and two, that barn holds two horses who are going to go to the pro rodeo in a couple weeks. You know about our rivalry with our neighboring ranches, someone must've gotten hotheaded."

"That reminds me," Elizabeth began. "Where are Benny and Star?"

"Well if you two were here last night instead of on your date," he said with a little laughter. "They'd both be in that pen over there, but now they are right behind you."

They turned to see Benny and Star walking to them. Elizabeth ran to Benny and hugged his neck.

"Ben your alright! So who else is missing yet?"

"Well, there is Break Away who I am most worried about and the other two can stay away as long as they want."

"Dad! They all have earned their keep!"

"Whatever, well take Benny in where you put Turner and put Star with Comet and Sandy."

Elizabeth lead Benny away and Star followed for a short ways with Lance until Lance tried to turn her to a different barn. She reared and pulled away from him and cantered to Benny and continued to walk with him.

"Hey! Come on Star get over here." He walked back to her and grabbed her halter and she repeated her actions from before, refusing to leave Benny. Elizabeth tried to encourage her but nothing would work. She stayed close to Benny and nudged her muzzle into his neck. After several attempts to separate the two Lance's father finally spoke up.

"Ah just put the two love sick ponies in the same darn pen. They aren't going to give in, they're in love," He said sarcastically. "You and Elizabeth should know that."

They both blushed as his father was laughing. They continued walking now with both Benny and Star together. They finally reached the pasture and they released the horses in it. They both trotted to Turner.

"Ben and Star! Good they had already taken Comet and Sandy away from me. So where'd ya idiots go last night? You woulda' been fine if ya' stayed here, just look at me" Turner smiled.

Benny looked at Star, looking for hints as to what to tell him. Luckily she had it covered.

"Yeah, we are such idiots. Running away from the fire instead of going to the pen that is now torched, instead of having to sleep in the cramped stalls we got out into the open woods away from the smell of fire, oh we are so stupid Ben." They both laughed and Turner rolled his eyes.

"Yeah what ev'. So after you guys disappeared the fire spread into the pasture and did either of you think about poor ol' Time Turner about to be scorched? Didn't think so." Turner said mockingly. "They are bringing a bunch of men here later today, they are building us a new barn and pasture. They'll have it done by next week."

"Good, I really don't want to be in this pasture for much longer. Not enough room." Star stated.


	16. On the Road to Fame

Chapter 16: On the Road to Fame

The hammering of several men pounding on the wood drove the horses crazy. Benny was sick and tired of the cramped spaces and as were the other horses. Not to mention that Break Away was back and causing more trouble than he had in the old pasture. Everyone was in a bad mood all the time. Thankfully the barn was almost finished, two weeks had past and Benny had finally made it into the pro rodeo. Now all that was left was the rodeo itself which was two weeks away. He looked up to see Lance and Elizabeth entering the pasture. He was always thankful that they came everyday to train them.

Benny and Star would take turns running the course, then they went for a trail ride. He enjoyed cantering along the trails and it always refreshed him. After they had finished training they returned to the barn for a grooming. Elizabeth cut his shaggy mane so there was little mane left. She had always liked the cropped look on Benny and now not a piece of hair fell to his neck. Star too got her mane cut however not as short as Benny's. After their grooming they returned to the noisy pasture. Benny looked over to the barn that was being worked on.

"When are they going to finish that?" He asked Star.

"Who knows. By the looks of it probably sometime in the next couple days."

"Thank God!"

They joined up with Turner and tried to enjoy the rest of the day. Break Away had made his life more enjoyable by making theirs more miserable. Thankfully he was afraid of Star and whenever he came near she would charge him.

"You know Star," Turner started. "You really are making me look bad."

"Well then do your job oh great leader of ours," she laughed.

"So Ben, two weeks, nervous yet?"

"Heck yeah I am!"

"Hey Zeek and Chester, my lil' donkey and rat!" Turner shouted at the approaching animals. "What brings you here?"

"Why do I have to be the ass, Chester fills that role better."

"Hey! Well we came to see our two professional horses."

Benny jumped when Zeek jumped onto his back.

"Ah! Claws, Claws!"

"I don't get it, whats so hard about this. Humans think they are the dominate ones just by sitting on you tiny dinosaurs. Check me out Chester Im riding Seabiscuit!"

Benny laughed and leaped forward and rolled forward on his back leaving Zeek on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm Seabiscuit gone wild." Benny reared as the others laughed. "Sorry Zeek, couldn't resist." He bit the scarf of his neck and pulled him up.

"Yeah hilarious. Your lucky I don't eat you."

Hours past and Lance and Elizabeth took the horses to their stalls, leaving the others out in the pasture as usual. Benny liked it better that way. It was only him, Star, Turner and Break Away left in the pasture. Benny and Star would cuddle up every night as they slept with Turner near and Break Away and the far end of the pasture. As he laid his head on Star's neck he smiled at the thought that in just two weeks he would be at the greatest place on earth, the pro rodeo.


	17. Nightmare

Chapter 17: Nightmare

Benny charged into the arena of thousands of people staring. He galloped to his first barrel and circled it perfectly. He galloped on with Elizabeth encouraging him to go faster. He obeyed and charged at the second and rounded it for the final. As he rounded the third his leg felt stiff, he galloped through it but ended up face first in the dirt. He looked up for Elizabeth but she laid still in the dirt. He got up and went to see her and sniffed her motionless head.

"She's dead Ben," Benny looked up to see Turner standing before him.

"What? She can't be.." Star appeared beside Turner, Benny felt his heart sank as she nudged Turner's neck lovingly.

"Look Ben the sooner you realize it the easier it will be on all of us," Her and Turner walked away together. As he watched them leave the horror only continued as he found Break Away's teeth sinking deep into Benny's neck. He screamed for help but no one would come, not Turner, not Elizabeth, especially not Star...

Benny woke so suddenly he threw his head on the feeder by accident. He was now in the newly built barn along with all the other horses. He noticed that he had woken several other horses.

"Hey! Just cause your going to the pro doesn't mean you can be an ignorant jerk and keep the rest of us awake!"

"Hey shut up! Ben is going through a lot right now," Benny heard Turner yelling to those in other stalls.

"Man this is the fourth time this week!"

"This is bull crap!"

"Hey just ignore them Ben," Benny looked to Star as she comforted him. They touched noses through the bars between the stalls. "So what is this dream of yours that keeps causing you to scream out every night?"

"I scream?"

"Oh yeah, I can bet those from the other barns can hear ya'"

"Well, I keep having a nightmare that I'm at the rodeo and I get to the last barrel and I trip, and I look up and Elizabeth is on the ground and then Turner is there and he tells me she's dead and then you..." He stopped, wondering if he should tell her of how he had the nightmare of her cuddling with Turner. He shuddered at that thought, jealous of the situation. "I mean, Break Away turns up and he clamps on my neck and as I'm dying I wake up."

"Ah your just nervous, nothing is going to happen. I mean yeah I guess you could trip but what are the chances of Elizabeth who is a pro rider to get hurt from such a simple fall. Also I can tell you right now if either Turner or Break Away shows up I'll have to kill them both myself."

He let out a short fake laugh, he had the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen to him. He nudged Star once more before lying back down and tried to sleep, but he was afraid of what his dreams would bring him.


	18. On the Road

Chapter 18: On The Road

The day had finally come, Benny and Star were lead to their trailer to be lead away to the pro rodeo. Lance and Elizabeth had spent the night before cleaning their tack and loading it into the trailer. Lance had aloud Elizabeth to chose her own colors for Benny and she had chosen blue which was the original color that they had used before coming to this ranch.

"Alright everyone all set?" Lance's father had asked.

"We are good to go," Lance replied. Zeek hid behind Lance and walked everywhere he walked. "Load em up."

As Benny and Star were lead into the trailer Zeek hopped in the trailer with Chester on his back while everyone else had their backs turned.

"What up yall! You guys didn't think we'd let you have all the fun did ya?"

"Oh no, we have to deal with you two all the way their?" Star laughed.

"Thats right sweetheart, we knew you wouldn't want your best bud to miss seeing you and your boyfriend compete at the greatest place ever. Or should I say greatest place for horses, dogs over rule you. We have the kibbles and bits factory."

"Oh jeez," Benny began. "Kill me now, this is going to be one long ride."

In no time the trailer was moving and they were on their way. Hours past and they were pulling into the drive to the arena. They had stopped to talk to several people who told them where to go. Finally they had found where to go and they were all taken out of the trailer.

"Ok guys we are.." Lance opened the trailer door. "Zeek and Chester! How the heck?"

Zeek jumped up on Lance and licked his face and barked surprise.

"Alright alright! You can stay, since I'm not in the mood to bring you all the way home. Alright I'll bring Star and Elizabeth you can bring Benny to there stall for the night."

Soon enough Benny and Star were groomed and put into a stall which was large enough to fit two. Benny liked that he would be able to sleep beside Star since he had not been able to do so since they had been in the pasture. The barn was filled with several other horses and there were even some cows. He had never interacted with a cow but he had seen them before at other rodeos and he was thankful that he was not one of the horses who had to save the humans from the back of a bull's back. He wondered why the humans even dared to climb upon the beast's back. The sight of the huge horns scared him and he had before seen those horns jab into the soft skin of an innocent horse as it was forced beside the beast. He had however felt sorry for the young bull's who were dragged by a rope around their neck and feet.

Benny had began to talk with horses in a stall next to them. One horse was a big grey thoroughbred with black points and his buddy was a palomino painted horse.

"I'm Ace and this is my bud Buddy." The big grey introduced himself. " My owner had dragged me here unfortunately, I am really a racer and one of the best. She is a very nice person though and she took me here to hang with buddy while he goes and pole bends."

"Cool, I'm Benny and this is Star. We are both here for the barrel racing."

"Well ain't you a purdy thing," Buddy started. "Boy I wish my master hadn't gelded me, the stallions all think I'm a wimp now and I have to hang around with mares."

"Gelded?" Benny said confused. "What the heck.." Star bumped his shoulder signaling to stop.

"Well, let's just say they took away my manhood. Bloody idiots, humans suck."

They talked with Ace and Buddy for a while and then they decided to communicate with the horses in the stall on the other side. This time there was a dun with a blaze and white socks and a black and white paint.

"Howdy, I'm Buck and this is my darling Diamond." The dun told them. "You can guess what I'm here for from my name. Hehe, those stupid humans took me from my home out west and they dragged me and Diamond here. They allow her here cause if she's not with me I nearly kill every human in sight. My job is to buck every stupid human who thinks they can stay on my back, crazy bastards. Not one of them has yet defeated me."

They talked until the sun had fallen and the moon had risen. Benny laid his head upon Star's neck and they slowly drifted to sleep. He enjoyed every moment he spent with Star and he was thankful that she was with him on this day. He pondered whether to tell her what he was about to say but eventually told her in a shakey and nervous voice, hoping he would hear the same from her.

"I love you Star." Benny raised his head when she raised hers slowly to stare into his eyes.

"I love you too," Benny smiled and held his muzzle against hers, he remembered the night they shared when the barn had burnt down, he remembered when she told him her story of her childhood, he remembered the nights in the pasture they spent together, and now he would always remember this moment.


	19. Today is the Day

Chapter 19: Today is the Day

Early in the morning the barns were packed and Benny had to push his way passed several horses following Elizabeth to exit the barn. Lance followed with Star. They had already been saddled up and ready to ride.

"Alright lets give them a short ride just to loosen their nerves." Lance instructed.

Elizabeth climbed aboard and walked Benny beside Star in the area. He was relieved that they were getting out into the wide open spaces before the days events began. They were kicked into a lope and continued a short distance before both riders instructed them to walk back to the barn.

"So you nervous yet?" Star asked.

"Um, just a little," His voice cracked and Star laughed. "Alright I'm completely freaked out."

"Thats what we are here for Ben," Benny looked down to see Zeek with Chester on his back. " Just relax."

"And?"

"Relax."

"Wow, that is some advice. Thank you Zeek I feel so much better now."

"Hey man sarcasm is not very nice."

"Oh sorry Chester." Benny said once again sarcastically.

"Come on Ben," Zeek began. "Your just running around two barrels and then your done."

"Three barrels."

"Thats what I said. What are you deaf?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"What?.. Uh never mind."

"Alright you two idiots lets get serious here." Star stepped in. "So Ben look up at the building over there, that is the arena that we are showing in."

Benny looked in the direction she pointed and his eyes immediately widened. The place was huge and thousands of people were entering. Cars were parked everywhere and horses jogged all over the place.

"Ah he's speachless," Chester pointed out. "Earth to Benny!"

"Wow," it was all he could say.

"Hey Elizabeth we are going to go into that arena where we will be competing later and we can get front row seats with these guys," Lance patted Star.

After pushing past huge crowds of people they reached the arena. They walked into the arena. After seeing the size of the inside Benny's tummy churned. The building was huge with seats lead up to a great height. Lance trotted Star in front of Benny and lead them to a spot that was next to the arena. They all looked up into the stands which were quickly filling with hundreds of people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2007 Pro rodeo tour!" Benny heard a voice from the arena. "If you could please find your seats we will begin as soon as possible, starting with the bronc ridin'"

Benny sighed to relieve his nerves, but it didn't seem to work. He waited with Star for a while until the announcer had once again spoken and announced the beginning of the days events. He looked to the arena and waited to see the broncos take off. Soon enough a huge black stallion had burst into the arena in fury and almost immediately threw his rider. The stallion galloped and bucked riderless around the arena in pride. The horses who stood near all nickered in praise for defeating the human. Benny felt sorry for the man, though he it was his choice to climb upon the massive stallion. After seeing the stallion be chased by other horses he was thankful he had owners who loved him and took care of him and in return he would allow them to ride him. He also remembered the time that he had thrown Lance from his back and began to feel shameful and embarrassed after watching this stallion.

After a few more stallions had entered and left the ring, Benny had seen Buck, who he had met the night before, enter the arena. Buck sure did live up to his name and he twisted his body in every direction and in no time the man had fallen from his back. Buck had done the same gallop as the first black stallion had around the ring. When Buck had seen Benny he nodded and raised his head.

"Still undefeated!" He shouted to Benny with much pride.

Benny nodded back and smiled. More stallions had competed and finally the bronc riding had finished. Next they had the steer wrestling. He did not like this event after having to watch a young calf be thrown to the ground and tied down. He had nearly cried the first time he watched this event. After the wrestling was done they had a similar event where two people would throw ropes around the calf, one around its neck and the other around the legs. This was another sport that made Benny upset.

Event after event they had reached the event of the pole bending which left only one last event before barrel racing. The first competitor was Buddy, the paint they had met the night before. They watched as Buddy throw himself between the poles and finally turned to gallop to the finish. Benny whinnied to him, congratulating him on his performance.

"Would all barrel racers please report the entrance and prepare for their event." Benny heard the announcer again and Elizabeth turned him and trotted him behind Star.

They walked to a line of horses who were awaiting the barrel racing competition. Benny looked at the long line of horses who were in this event, this only made him more nervous. He saw a short man walk down the line directing who goes when.

"Rocky Mountain, Blitzbird, Tobiano, National Treasure," The man walked past them pointing to their spot and continued. "Jericho, Firefighter, FellThruTheCracks, Starsplit, Pepper, and going last is Chief George."

Horses from the front trotted to the back, their riders asking for their place. Benny wished Star good luck as she walked back and then he looked forward in the line of horses and saw that they were beginning.

After what seemed like forever, Elizabeth patted his neck and the horse in front of Benny sprinted forward. Then he realized that he was next, he shaked, trying to rid of the nerves.

"Up next is National Treasure."

"Come on Benny, Lets get em'" Elizabeth patted his neck and then kicked him forward. He cantered on until he turned the corner and he was in the line that lead to the arena.

* * *

**Cliffhanger XD Well the more reviews means the quicker the story is told :)**


	20. The Breakdown

Chapter 20: The Breakdown

Benny burst into the arena, pounding his hooves deep in the ground with every step. All the nerves had gone and the crowd disappeared. He focused deeply on his first barrel as he approached it with much speed. After nearly stumbling around the barrel he leaped towards the next and within seconds he was circling the second barrel. Panic overcame his body as he felt his skin rub against the barrel. With Elizabeth kicking and encouraging him he continued on. He breathed hard through his burning lungs and he charged for the final barrel. He rounded it with great speed that even shocked Benny himself. He smiled and became relieved to see that the second barrel still stood. He charged forward as fast as his legs would carry him. Finally they crossed the finish and Elizabeth slowed him.

"Looks like we have a new leader folks," The voice came again. "Now the time to beat is from the horse National Treasure."

"Yes! Ben you did amazing!" Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck, dodging the saddle horn.

Benny trotted down the line to Star and Elizabeth turned him so he and Star were side by side.

"Great job Ben," Star nudged his muzzle. She pulled away and looked back at the two riders.

"Aw they are touching muzzles with eachother," Benny stated as he saw Lance and Elizabeth with one arm around each other and their faces pressed together. "Ok now it feels weird, make them stop."

Star stepped forward and immediately they pulled apart. Both Benny and Star laughed as both riders nearly fell.

"Alright well wish me luck Lizzy," Lance said softly.

Benny wished Star the best of luck and Elizabeth trotted back to their spot on the sidelines. Three horses had competed before Star had entered the arena. Benny whinnied as she circled her first barrel. He smiled at her wonderful performance as she charged the second barrel. She galloped so swiftly and she rounded the barrels with great agility. He admired everything she did, and everything she did was perfect. She was going to her last barrel, Benny thought in his mind that there was no way possible that she could not win this event.

It was like an evil demon could read his thoughts and planned on making it false. It felt as a bullet had thrust through his heart. Star shrieked as she fell to the ground. Lance tumbled off away from her. She kicked her legs trying to run away from the pain. In no time Lance was by her side, trying to calm her.

"Oh no," Elizabeth turned Benny. "Lets go buddy."

She kicked Benny and he galloped past to the gate. In no time he was by her side, Elizabeth was next to Lance rubbing her body.

"Its her back leg," Lance began. "Its completely shattered."

"Are you going to try and.."

"I don't know."

Tears filled Benny's eyes, he nudged her nose.

"Star?"

Before she could respond a man had forced Elizabeth to take Benny away.

"I am their friend!" Elizabeth argued.

"You need to take your horse from the arena before you are disqualified!"

"Just go ahead Lizzy, I'll be out in a sec'." Lance tried to cover up his tearful face.

Slowly she walked to Benny and lead him away. He was forced to watch as Star was shoved up until she stood, and she clumsily walked into a trailer on three legs. As much as both Elizabeth and Benny wanted to follow, they were forced to stay put. The events went on like nothing had happened. After a while all entrants had competed.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this years barrel racing competition is National Treasure!"

Elizabeth patted his neck and lead him back to the arena. They walked into the center and it was then that Benny had realized that they had won the competition. Part of him was joyful, but he was unable to create a smile, instead he grieved inside, knowing that it should be Star standing here instead of him. He was here, the place he had dreamed of his whole life, and yet now the only place he wanted to be was beside Star.


	21. She's Coming Home

Chapter 21: She's Coming Home

We're going home. When I say we I mean just me, the owners, Zeek and Chester. The empty spot in the trailer is filled with the depressed german shepherd and cat. I leaned my head against the trailer, trying to forget about Star. I am confused, she is not here with me and I don't know where she is. I need to know she is coming home, she has to come home. When is the trailer going to return to receive her and bring her home to me, because it certainly isn't now.

"Zeek," Through a raspy voice Benny spoke. "When is she coming home?"

"Aw Ben, she's not..." Chester bumped Zeek's shoulder. "Uh, I don't know."

Benny leaned back to the trailer. This whole ride home everyone was quiet and depressed, especially Benny, yet he did not shed one tear. He knew from deep down that she was alright and that she would be coming home soon after them, at least he hoped. He refused to believe that she would not be returning.

Several hours past before they pulled into the drive to the ranch. The drove through the drive and emptied out of the truck. Lance walked to release Zeek and Chester and Elizabeth lead Benny out of the trailer. Through depression he stumbled backwards and nearly fell.

"Whoa buddy, we don't need another injury." Elizabeth patted his neck. "Speaking of which, Lance did you hear from the vet yet?"

"No, they said they would call me after the had finished surgery. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

It was like the vets could hear his wish, as the phone in Lance's pocket began to ring.

"Oh gosh, one sec I'll be right back."

As Lance left them a few meters away, Elizabeth tried to sooth Benny.

"It's ok bud, she'll be ok. She just got out of surgery apparently and Lance is doing everything he can. She will be back within a week."

Although Benny had no idea what she told him he was relieved by her soft touch. He looked over to Lance who was still on the phone. After about five minutes Lance closed the phone and slowly made his way back to them.

"So how was her surgery?" Elizabeth pleaded for the answer.

"Surgery was great."

"Oh thats wonderful!"

"She would have been able to come home within the next week."

"What do you mean would have?"

"They had finished with the surgery yesterday it seems, and today they.." He wiped his eyes, trying to hide the tears. "They found that her hoof is infected with something that they have rarely witnessed. Something that usually results in the death of a horse."

"Are you.."

"I don't know, I refuse to let an animal suffer. Um, the.. The longer we wait, the longer she will be in pain and the more expensive this is going to be. He told me to call him in the morning. I'm uh, going to tell him, I don't want her to suffer, and uh, to.. end her suffering."

"Lance no, there has to be something that can be done!"

"Yes there is, but the odds of her surviving are 1 out of a hundred! Those odds aren't great enough Lizzy."

"But there is still a chance." With that Elizabeth walked with Benny to the pasture. "I'm sorry Ben. They did everything they could do."

Benny was confused at the several feelings that had been given from the two humans. At first she gave him relief but now she made him feel sorrowful. He tried to push past everything that had been running through his mind and stepped into the pasture and Elizabeth unhooked the rope and sent him in. He saw Turner, Comet and Sandy standing and listening to Zeek and Chester who were most likely filling them in. Not wanting to talk about any of it he walked silently to one of the corners of the pasture. Minutes later Turner walked slowly to him.

"Hey!" Turner tried to sound cheery. "I heard you won, thats amazing Ben!"

"It shouldn't have been me."

"Ben look, there was nothing that you could do. Heck Star didn't even know, no one can blame anyone for it."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because you loveed her and..."

"Because I love her," Benny corrected.

"Ben," He sighed deeply. "You have to realize.."

"No! She will be back home sometime next week, you'll see."

"Ben, she's not coming home."

"What?" Even though he had assumed this possibility, it shocked him. "How would you know?"

"Ben come on, she shattered her leg. A horse is no good without their legs."

"That can be fixed! I kept hearing Lance and Elizabeth use the word surgery quite a few times and I may not be no "Human Whisperer" but I could understand the way they were talking. They felt relieved, except until.."

"Until what?"

"Well, after Lance got off his phone thingy, whatever you call it, he and Elizabeth felt scared and then upset." It hit him, they became upset ran through his head. Why? Why were they so upset?

"That probably means that something went wrong, it happens a lot to horses. It a horrible truth but you have to face it."

Before Benny could protest Break Away stepped in with his herd close behind.

"Aw we heard what happened to poor innocent Star. And we couldn't be happier."

"Break Away, now is not a good time to mess with me." Benny almost surprised himself to hear him speak to him that way.

"Ouch, I just got threatened by the weakest member of this pasture. I hate to break it to ya buddy but that is when the toughest member is to put those weaker in their place."

"Break Away trust me, you do not want to mess with me right now."

"Oh what are you going to do? Your great protector is dead.."

It was all he could take, Benny leaped at Break Away and bit down hard on his flesh. Break Away stepped back, shocked at what has just happened. Blood flowed down his neck.

"Oh, your going to see your girlfriend real soon Benny boy."

Within seconds the two stallions were in a fight that would no doubt lead to the death of one another. Turner stood terrified on the sidelines. Break Away fell to the ground, Benny stared into his eyes. Benny had the power to end his life right there, and he knew it. He almost delivered that thought as he reared up, but before he could crash them down and crush Break Away's skull Turner had jumped into Benny, only enough to knock him away to land on grass. He then shooed Benny away from this area.

"Ben! You don't want to do that!"

"Right now I am capable of doing anything! Including kicking his..."

"Ben! Look at yourself! You have gone insane, you know that Break Away always has a bad mood, he can't control it! It is no reason to kill him for it!"

"Why are you defending him?!"

"Well I just.."

"He is always pushing everyone around!"

"Ben there is something.."

"And you still have the nerve to defend him!"

"He's my son!"

Benny fell quiet, in disbelief of what he had heard.

"What?" He asked softly. Turner breathed heavily and sighed.

"When he was about two months old, me and his mother were in a trailer heading to a race. Well I was going to a race, she was just tagging along and Break stayed home. We were stopped at an intersection and..the light turned green and you know, of course the intersection was blocked with trees around it so we had unfortunately depended on the light. Lance's mom pulled forward and a car came speeding at them. She tried so hard to stop but the car came to fast and took out the truck, took out Lance's mom and.. Well the trailer along with the truck was pushed into the ditch by the road and I still remember her horrified whinny. I was on my side, so I couldn't see but once Lance's dad came to the trailer he took some tools that had fallin' from the truck's back and he started to break the trailer sides. It seemed like hours before he finally got me out. I was so scared but I did not try to run, not without my mate. But it turned out that part of the trailer on her side had broken and it had gone through eight inches of her body. Eight inches. Lance's father retrieved his gun, he shot her right there, on the edge of the rode." Turner fell silent for a while.

"What was her name?" Benny tried to break the silence. Turner blinked away tears.

"Rose, her full name was Ebony's Rose. She was named after her dad. Anyway, when I got home Break Away wanted to know where mommy was. I told him, and he seemed to blame me for it. He wouldn't talk to me for the longest time, and I kid you not, I don't even think he remembers that I am his father."

"Im sorry Turner."

"Yeah well, it's a long time ago. You just have to forget, like you have to with Star."

"She's coming home."

"Ben she is not.."

"She is coming home."

"Ben Stop! At least she died doing something she loved, Rose died because some human couldn't wait one minute to cross an intersection!"

"She's coming home."

"Uh, you know what fine, I don't care sit here and be sorrowful."

As he walked away tears rolled down Benny's face. He could only tell himself the three words over and over. She's coming home.


	22. What Hurts the Most

**Alright I know I've made alot of changes but I am making one more, all male horses in Benny's pasture are gelded except Benny and Break Away. There is only one chapter left after this so enjoy XD Please review :) **

* * *

Chapter 22: What hurts the Most

One month has past, Star is still not home. Everyone in the pasture now completely ignores me, and I stand in my corner every day and all day. Last week I went to my first competition since the pro, I lost. So many people had come to see the great winner compete once again and I let them down, the sad thing is I don't even care. I am now alone, I barely see Elizabeth anymore. She had started riding horses for Lance to earn extra money, I haven't seen her since last week when I lost. My world is falling apart and it seems nothing is left for me. I know this isn't how Star would have wanted me to turn out, I barely eat and I never sleep. It hurts me even more to see that no one even cares about my health or notices it.

I look up as I hear footsteps approaching. Elizabeth is walking to me with a lead rope. I put my head back down, I no longer care about pleasing her since she has more important things to do. She walks up and clips the rope to my halter and I barely cooperate. I slowly take my time to follow her but I don't act up or misbehave.

"You think I'm abandoning you don't you bud?" She started talking to me. "I'm just helping out Lance and his dad, I haven't forgotten about you. I'm going to take you out for a short workout, how does that sound?"

I snorted in impatience but I still stay respectful by walking with her. She brought me to the barn and groomed and tacked me, making statements about my low weight. I never understood what she said but I knew she talked about it as she rubbed her hands around my ribs that were now showing. Despite the hatred that I felt towards her for ignoring me I couldn't help but enjoy her soothing hands that comforted me. Before she put the bit in my mouth she brought me a bucket of grain, in which I finally ate after refusing several times.

After I finished she bridled me and brought me out of the barn and mounted. She walked me for a long time when we reached the arena. She tried very hard to push me into a trot and after ten long minutes of fast walking I finally could pick up my feet in a slow jog. When she tried to kick me into a canter, an uncontrollable anger ran through my body. I don't know why I had gotten so angry but reared up high and leaped forward and bucked as I ran.

"Woah! Whats gotten into you Benny?"

"Last time he bucked with me it's because I missed his owner." Elizabeth turned after I settled to see Lance standing at the gate. "I'm thinking he's gone insane cause he misses his girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"He misses Star."

"Well we can't do anything about that now can we."

"Well I brought him home a present."

"I am not breeding him with anyone if thats what your thinking."

"Why not, he's the pro rodeo winner, just come and see her."

"Fine, but I'm not breeding him."

Elizabeth turned me towards Lance and we walked with him to the drive way. We came to a trailer and Lance went to the back to open it.

"So did you get that new thoroughbred you were talking about?"

"Yup, I'm going to grab him a sec and tie him up."

I watched as Lance brought the thoroughbred out and tied him to the trailer. I sighed and looked back to my pasture, I was bored of everything recently. Elizabeth hopped off me and walked up to my neck.

"Alright and this is for you Benny."

"Lance, I am not breeding him with anyone, he is after all my horse so I make..."

She stopped as she saw the horse step out of the trailer. I looked up and I couldn't breath. She was the most gorgeous horse I've ever seen, she was Star. My heart beat fast and I couldn't move, was this really her or am I dreaming. He back leg was covered with a thick cast which she limped on as she walked out of the trailer. It was her.

"She's.. how.." Elizabeth couldn't speak either.

She nickered to me and it was then that I knew this was real. I smiled and whinnied, I began to trot to her but Elizabeth pulled on me and slowed me down."

"Careful buddy, she's in a cast."

I was forced to walk to her, finally I reached her and she threw her muzzle into my neck. I closed my eyes tight and leaned my head in her neck.

"Lance how?"

"Well I wanted this to be a surprise, when I called the vet back the morning after he said he didn't want to euthanize her yet cause he said it might not be what he thought and it turned out he was right. It healed up pretty quick and she had just been at the vets until her leg healed up a bit. She will have to stay away from everyone else for a while but I'll keep her close to Benny."

"Thats so great!"

"Yeah thats not all, um so you know how you said you didn't want to breed him, well its kinda late for that. She's pregnant as well."

"What!? How do you know it was Benny?"

"Because the only other stallion in that pasture is Break Away and believe me Star doesn't usually let any horse breed her and mysteriously when Benny turns up she gets pregnant."

"Well then why did you put Benny in with mares?"

"I thought he was gelded." Lance joked.

"What? How can you not tell?" She laughed.

I tried to keep tears from falling as I rubbed my muzzle on her neck, I was still in shock. She was home.

"I thought... everyone thought.." I choked.

"Yeah I figured, but I'm back."

I breathed hard from excitement. She was finally home, now my life is finally happy again.


	23. The Heart of My Champion

Chapter 23: The Heart of my Champion

11 months later

Our hooves slammed to the ground. I cantered slowly as you galloped your hard.

"Look at me dad!" My colts voice yelled out from beside me.

"I see you," I laughed. "Come on Champ lets go get your mother."

"Hey its daddies turn to babysit." I walk over to nuzzle Star's neck.

Champion was the perfect name for the little guy, he galloped with the heart of a pure athlete. His dark chestnut fur glistened in the sun and his once pure white legs were covered in dust from all the time that he has been running.

They had put me in Star's pasture about 2 months after her return to the ranch. She no longer needed the big cast but she would still limp at times. We had our own pasture to ourselves which was right next to the old one that still held Turner and the others. Even though he was always being harassed by his son, Break Away, he still had a smile whenever he'd come to visit from across the pasture. My life has finally become perfect, I live with my owner and my new family, and I started to win competitions again. 

I look up when I hear Zeek and Chester approaching.

"Hey Champ," Zeek puffed out his chest and stood posed like a german shepherd. "Come and show me yo moves."

I rolled my eyes when the two playfully wrestled with each other. Zeek was Chester's favorite friend to play with.

"I've never seen a foal run so much in my life," Star noticed my gaze at Champ of pride and love. "He's as crazy as his dad."

"Hey," I chuckled. "And he's as pretty as mama."

We stood and watched our colt gallop around the pasture with the german shepherd. Lance promised us that he would keep Champion and Elizabeth played with him every day. There was no doubt in my mind that someday he would live up to his name and become a champion, after all he does have the heart of a champion.

The End


End file.
